writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Camp Jupiter/Hydro and PJO's Fun Time :D
Reunion Tour Jessamine: It was rather early in the morning, around six AM, that Jessamine had decided to break one of the many rules of her dead cohort and trespass the male dormitories of the fifth, in search of Ethan. The two had separated themselves after a long reunion, catching up on any and every possible details they could learn, and she had guided him to a free room, where he should have arrived as soon as he had gotten to camp. Recently, she considered her mother to simply be awesome ever since she had granted her one and only birthday wish. The demigoddess noted to herself that she'd have to repay her sooner or later. Clad in a pair of black jeans, brown leather booths that reached her knees and a purple SPQR that was a little too big for her, thus slightly dangling downwards, she knocked on the door she had previously guided her best friend to. She had curled her hair and out on light makeup for the occasion, which something she hadn't done in a long time, but for some reason had an instinct to do so, she looked pretty great, even in casual clothing. She silently prayed that he would have been used to waking up extremely early in the morning at juvy, as she was taught to. By now, most of the Romans must have been out on the Fields of Mars, training to their content and battling amongst eachother. "Ethan?" She calmly called out, tapping her foot in impatience. If he was really still asleep, she feared for the worst, which would be going into his bad moods, and she knew that when a child of discord such as her childhood friend was in a bad mood, things would take a solemn turn, just like she'd witnessed at several chances years ago. Ethan: Ethan was used to getting up early like she guessed. But he was actually enjoying some weed, his room was filled with the smell. "Fuck!" He panicked as he opened the window and tried to eradicate the smell. "Uhm gimme a few minutes!" He spiraled as he threw on some black shorts and the standard Camp Jupiter shirt. After a few moments, some of the smell was gone. Ethan was careful to toss out his joint and hide the rest of his stash. He began spraying all over with his cologne. "Uhm mornin?" He asked as he opened the door. Jessamine: As he opened the entrance, she slightly poked her head in, suspiciously examining its contents before directing her gaze back towards Ethan. "I'm sorry if I woke you up or whatever." She excused, tilting her head. "I was wondering if you up for a small tour of camp. I didn't mind taking the day off, so I thought I could show you around the place and maybe even hang out at New Rome later on." She paused, blinking several times. "Is it me, or does it smell like someone lit a fire in here?" Ethan: "Yeah probably." He asked as he stepped out. "I mean yeah sure, sounds aight. By the way I suggest staying outta there, my rooms already a mess y'see.." Jessamine: Her senses seemed to agree with him, since Ethan's crib reeked. There was obviously something deeper behind the story, since she one, wasn't retarded and two, knew Ethan well enough to see that he was lying. But since she didn't want to ruin her perfectly planned schedule for her day with him, she needn't see the urge to inquire him any further. "Okay. You should get ready, I guess?" Ethan: "Pfft I am.." He groaned, not noticing how messy his hair was as he stepped out. He remained silent, wearing a blank expression as he picked up Jessy. Looking towards her, breaking the brief silence. "Where's the food?" Jessamine: "Uh... We could go eat at a great place I know in New Rome...?" She suggested with a confused expression of which was mostly caused by his direct gesture, but she didn't bother complaining though. Ethan: "Hmmmm...." He didn't release his grip on her in fact he secured his arm around her torso as they stepped outside. "Okay just gimme directions." He demanded as two large black wings sprouted from his wings, black feathers littered the ground as he began to take flight. Jessamine: "I've always known you'd end up getting too lazy to walk one day..." She indistinctively muttered, loosening herself a bit from him just to get a better view of the grounds. "Move further ahead at your left. That little city over there is the mighty New Rome." Ethan: "Hey it's easier that way!" He groaned as he accepted her directions. "Okay the grub better be good if they spent all this time making the joint look pretty. Okay you gotta admit, this is pretty cool." He nodded towards his wings, which began to fade away upon landing. Jessamine: "Maybe. Pegasi are cooler to ride though." She replied, getting on her feet by herself. "You're going to adore New Rome." She promised as she got ahold of his hand and began walking towards the nearest building, which appeared to be a classic breakfast restaurant with a latin touch to it. Ethan: "Pegasi..." He muttered to himself, having hoped to dazzle her. Slightly tightening the grip as they stepped into the restaurant. Teenagers with purple "SPQR" shirts enjoyed their meals and laughed with their friends, the smell of pancake batter and bacon was in the atmosphere. Jessamine: "Yeah. I could take you on a ride with mine some times if you want." She vaguely suggested as they took a seat at a table for two near the window, a nymph-waitress arriving as soon as they sat. Ethan: "Okay you, you're pretty. Okay gimme a nice stack of pancakes with extra butter, thanks gorgeous!" He closed the menu and grinned with excitement. Jessamine: She stuck her tongue out at Ethan with an expression of disgust, but quickly regained her composed face afterwards. "I'll have some waffles with syrup please." She asked, the waitress then giving them a nod from the head and heading towards another table. "So... Where to start?" Jessamine realized there was so much they had to catch up on over the course of the three years they were separated. Ethan: "Well I got this awesome tattoo when I got out, juvey life honestly ain't that bad. Except for the lack of boobs honestly. Just gotta break a few noses and then boom, you're on top and no one bugs you. Wouldn't be surprised if I had to do the same here." He flexed his right arm. Jessamine: She raised an eyebrow, holding both of her hands as they were placed in front of her, on the table. "I've always known you were quite the trouble-maker, although I am surprised if how much of a pervert you came out to be. Any other female Legionar would have kicked your arse for having spoken like that." Ethan: "What? I've had 3 years to chill and frankly, I wouldn't mind scoring at this place. You don't really count though." Jessamine: "I didn't intend to." She muttered, glancing at the kitchen as she wondered when their food would be coming. She didn't take Ethan very seriously, so she didn't mind his fooling around. "How about your dad? Has he come around lately or...?" Ethan: "Nope!" He replied flatly, certainly not wishing to talk about it. But not wanting to give off that vibe. "Finally I'm starved!" Ethan had wolfed down his pancakes, having forgotten what little table manners he had. "Food's great.." He muffled, still having it in his mouth. Jessamine: She gave him a small smile as she started eating, a lot more civilly though. It brought back good memories where he'd spend the night at her place and have breakfast with eachother. "Don't speak with your mouth open." She demanded, her eyes wincing while she cracked an odd grin. Ethan: "Yes mom.." He teased, his meal already vanished. "So like...you haven't dated anyone in this place right?!" He asked off the top of his head, licking the sides of his mouth. Jessamine: Still eating her syrup-topped waffles, she shook her head. "Why?" She hadn't really ever thought of it. It just always seemed like she was reserved of taken by someone and had to remain faithful. She didn't know why though. Ethan: "I just don't want you dating any trash okay!" He said somewhat defensively. Jessamine: She laughed a bit, unsurprised of his behavior. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said, playfully twirling her fork a bit in order to convincingly seem threatening, afterwards digging back into her plate. Seeing as Ethan had rushed himself to chow his own food down, she let out a sigh. "You know if your still hungry you can have some of my waffles or order something else. Ethan: "Nah it's fine.." He groaned as he got up, having decided to go wash up. But naturally he had bumped into a very bulky centurion who quickly demanded an apology. Ethan merely spat in his face and they began fighting. Jessamine: She nearly choked on her food from seeing the ruckus Ethan had caused with another cohort's centurion, whom she recognized even from her distance. She clumsily got up from her seat, gulping down what she had been chewing and headed towards them. "Hey, guys, guys!" She exclaimed, trying to separate them with only a bit of success. Seeing as it was going badly, she gave her SPQR comrade a slight look of plea; since he was her superior, she couldn't dare oppose him. "Submotis. Please." She said with confidence in her voice, although she was worried of the outcome. Much to her content, the Roman had decided to stand back, and eventually leave. Emitting a sigh of relief, she turned back to her friend, showing him a slight glare. "You can't just go running around and cause trouble. Things are different here and there are consequences. Ethan: He literally gave no heed to Jessy's words. His rage and desire for vengeance drove him to ignore her warnings and his bruises as he charged after the centurion, smashing an empty cup over his head. Naturally he didn't take kindly to that. Category:Hydrocarbon1997 Category:Waves Of Wisdom Category:Active Camp Jupiter Roleplays Category:PG13 Rated